The present invention relates to methods for culturing primate embryonic stem cell cultures and culture media useful therewith.
Primate (e.g. monkey and human) pluripotent embryonic stem cells have been derived from preimplantation embryos. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,780 and J. Thomson et al., 282 Science 1145–1147 (1998). The disclosure of these publications and of all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Notwithstanding prolonged culture, these cells stably maintain a developmental potential to form advanced derivatives of all three embryonic germ layers.
Primate (particularly human) ES cell lines have widespread utility in connection with human developmental biology, drug discovery, drug testing, and transplantation medicine. For example, current knowledge of the post-implantation human embryo is largely based on a limited number of static histological sections. Because of ethical considerations the underlying mechanisms that control the developmental decisions of the early human embryo remain essentially unexplored.
Although the mouse is the mainstay of experimental mammalian developmental biology, and although many of the fundamental mechanisms that control development are conserved between mice and humans, there are significant differences between early mouse and human development. Primate/human ES cells should therefore provide important new insights into their differentiation and function.
Differentiated derivatives of primate ES cells could be used to identify gene targets for new drugs, used to test toxicity or teratogenicy of new compounds, and used for transplantation to replace cell populations in disease. Potential conditions that might be treated by the transplantation of ES cell-derived cells include Parkinson's disease, cardiac infarcts, juvenile-onset diabetes mellitus, and leukemia. See e.g. J. Rossant et al. 17 Nature Biotechnology 23–4 (1999) and J. Gearhart, 282 Science 1061–2 (1998).
Long term proliferative capacity, developmental potential after prolonged culture, and karyotypic stability are key features with respect to the utility of primate embryonic stem cell cultures. Cultures of such cells (especially on fibroblast feeder layers) have typically been supplemented with animal serum (especially fetal bovine serum) to permit the desired proliferation during such culturing.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,453,357, 5,670,372 and 5,690,296 various culture conditions were described, including some using a type of basic fibroblast growth factor together with animal serum. Unfortunately, serum tends to have variable properties from batch to batch, thus affecting culture characteristics.
In WO 98/30679 there was a discussion of providing a serum-free supplement in replacement for animal serum to support the growth of certain embryonic stem cells in culture. The serum replacement included albumins or albumin substitutes, one or more amino acids, one or more vitamins, one or more transferrins or transferrin substitutes, one or more antioxidants, one or more insulins or insulin substitutes, one or more collagen precursors, and one or more trace elements. It was noted that this replacement could be further supplemented with leukemia inhibitory factor, steel factor, or ciliary neurotrophic factor. Unfortunately, in the context of primate embryonic stem cell cultures (especially those grown on fibroblast feeder layers), these culture media did not prove satisfactory.
In the context of nutrient serum culture media (e.g. fetal bovine serum), WO 99/20741 discusses the benefit of use of various growth factors such as bFGF in culturing primate stem cells. However, culture media without nutrient serum is not described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,772 growth medium for hematopoietic cells and bone marrow stromal cells are described. There is a suggestion to use fibroblast growth factor in a serum-deprived media for this purpose. However, conditions for growth primate of embryonic stem cells are not described.
It can therefore be seen that a need still exists for techniques to stably culture primate embryonic stem cells without the requirement for use of animal serum.